There are many instances where items must be mounted to a shingled or other type of roof. Such items include, for example, satellite dishes, antennae, solar panels, support hardware, and other items. The mounting of such items to a shingled roof often requires that mounting brackets be secured to the roof with screws or nails and that the items be fastened to the mounting brackets. As a consequence, it is necessary to insure that rainwater does not leak through the shingles or through the roof deck at the location where a mounting bracket is secured and its mounting screws or nails extend through the shingles and decking.
In the past, sealing around a mounting bracket on a shingled roof has been accomplished in several ways. In some cases, tar or other sealants are simply spread on and around the mounting bracket in an attempt to prevent water penetration through screw or nail holes or beneath the edges of the bracket. In other cases, traditional flashing is installed to divert water flow over and around the bracket. In these instances, the flashing must be inserted underneath existing shingles upslope of the bracket. In order to insert the flashing, a flat pry bar typically is inserted under selected shingles to pry up existing roofing nails so that the flashing can be slid beneath a shingle tab. The flashing is then attached with nails or other fasteners and the upper shingle tab is laid back down atop the flashing.
These and other prior art methods of attaching and sealing a mounting bracket to a shingled roof often exhibit certain inherent problems and shortcomings. For example, applied tar or sealant can be poorly applied and, even when properly applied, often develop cracks and leaks over time due to exposure. This can allow rainwater to penetrate beneath the mounting bracket and leak through the shingles and the roof deck. In the case of flashing, lifting up tabs of existing shingles to insert the flashing underneath disturbs the integrity of the self-seal strip that normally holds the tabs down. The self-seal strip is not as robust once it has been broken in this manner. As a result, disturbed shingles or shingle tabs can be lifted in high winds and leaks can develop. This is especially important for newer roofs, which typically have excellent seal strip integrity when not disturbed.
A need exists for a mounting bracket and installation method that addresses these and other shortcomings of existing devices and methods of securing mounting brackets to a roof and sealing them against rainwater penetration. It is to the provision of such a mounting bracket and method that the present invention, illustrated herein by exemplary embodiments, is primarily directed.